The invention relates to a connecting apparatus for connecting a shielded line with a housing. The line can be electrically contacted in the housing interior. The connecting apparatus comprises at least one crimp sleeve through the sleeve hollow of which at least one conductor of the line is guidably arrangeable up into the housing interior. A free end section of a conductor shielding can be folded over a sleeve shell of the sleeve and can be fixed by means of crimping relative to the crimp sleeve and is in shielded contact with the housing.
As a rule, such a shielded conductor comprises a number of separately insulated lines. These lines are arranged in the conductor and are surrounded by a conductor shielding and, if necessary, by another outer shell. Such shielded conductors serve the transmission of signals or the like, which are picked off and processed further inside the housing.